I'll be Free Like a Blue Jay
by Demiveemons Candy Eater
Summary: Ken and Yolei's daughter's POV.She see's a familly of blue jays and compaires them to her own familly.This is NOT a Kenyako! There are NO romantic feelings between them in this!
1. I'll be Free Like a Blue Jay part 1

I do NOT I repeat....NOT know why I wrote this but I did....please don't ask why I did..I have been getting TOO many idea's lately :( It is totally annoying!  
  
Anyway this is in the POV of Ken and Yolei's daughter!  
  
I guess you could think of this as a Kenyako if you really wanted to but I wouldn't...there is NO romantic things between them in this fic...just them talking to their kids when they are in it ^^  
  
It takes place when they find out Yolei is pregnant with their baby which is unnamed in this fic okay?Man I talk or write or whatever TOO much :p  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters.....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++I'll be Free Like a Blue Jay++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm alone looking at the green du filled grass. It is early in the morning obviously. The sun is in the sky and the birds are chirping outside on the tree. The birds were beautiful baby Blue Jays. The mother bird has just come back with food for the three hungry birds. Getting the worm to eat is seeming pretty tough I am guessing. All three of those baby birds are trying to get it but none of them seem to be winning the worm over the others.  
  
It is hard enough around here with just my brother Sam. I know the hole story of why he was named the way he was already for you see I heard mom and dad taking about it once. I guess they were arguing about telling him or not. My memory is kind of fuzzy because I was sleepy. I had just got up to go to the bathroom. I think mom wanted to tell him but dad wasn't so sure. Dad started crying from what I remember. It was the first and only time I had seen him crying. I had always thought of father as a tough guy who would never cry. I guess I was wrong huh?  
  
They still haven't told him. I guess dad won the fight, like he always does. I hate it around here though! I never get any attention with my brother here. Mom and dad seem to love him...more than they would ever love me. I'm always second to him. It is so stupid! I'm older and get blamed for everything! Sam is always the innocent one. If there were another kid around here I'd flip. I'm sure glad there isn't.  
  
I hear a door opening from the hallway. I turn my head to see my brother walking out of his room and coming towards me. His lavender hair is a mess all sticking up everywhere. He looks the least bit tied. Sam's pajamas are all blue with S~I on the top right corner. It stands for Sam Ichijouji.  
  
Coming up to me he asks what I am doing. I do not reply. I simply continue gazing out the window at the birds. I see the mother has left and the birds are chirping loudly at each other. Maybe they are fighting like me and my brother do all the time.  
  
My brother once again asks me in an annoyed tone. I tell him to beat it. With a sad look on his face he leaves and goes into the kitchen. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings like that but sometimes he is way too annoying. Why can't he see I don't want to talk right now? I don't understand it! Then mom and dad have the nerve to hate me and love him.  
  
I once again look outside at the blue birds. They know quieted down as the mother bird approaches again. Another bird comes that is also a Blue Jay. It must be the father.  
  
Just then mom and dad came in the room with serious faces on. They tell me and my brother to come over to them because they need to talk to us. Sam comes back from the kitchen and I leave the window and the birds. I go to my mom and dad and sit on the couch.   
  
They began by telling us how much they love each of us. Boy that was a totally lie. I know they love Sam but not me. They wanted me to be a boy anyway. So the fact that I wasn't gave them the right to hate me and love their first boy my brother.  
  
My father continues to tell us mom had just gone to the doctor and then he stopped. There was a long pause before my mom told us she was pregnant. How dare they bring another child in this world if they can't love me! They don't deserve to be called my parents at all. They are simply love sick people who love only selected children.  
  
My brother seems excited and asks if it is a boy or girl. Ken and Yolei which I refuse to call mom and dad smile and tell him it is a boy. But of course they would be happy about that now wouldn't they. Ken,Yolei,and Sam leave the room as I run back to the window with watery eyes. Now I am like you young Blue Jays. I have another sibling on the way.  
  
The little birds don't look so little now they are not still in their nest. The each fly away in different directions never to return again. I was wrong. I am not like them. They are free to find love while I am stuck here like a prisoner behind bars with no on to love me. I wish I were free like you.  
  
I then get an idea. Ken and Yolei would never miss me anyway so I run to my room. I grab a bag and stuff some clothing and money in it. I run to the kitchen and take some junk food and then run back to my room. I stick it in my bag. I zipper it up as it makes a sound. It sounds like freedom. Yes soon...soon I'll be free like a Blue Jay. No worry at all.  
  
I run out of the room and out of the door. I keep running down the street. It feels like I have been running for hours now. I stop running and sit down under a tree. I am free now. I am free like a Blue Jay. Ken and Yolei would never miss me. I look up at the tree and see a Blue Jay chip a song. Was that song for me? I don't know but it was beautiful. You know why? It is because I am free...  
  
The End  
  
Like it? Should I write more stuff like that or not? Please Review!  
  
Ja ne  
~DCE  



	2. I'll be Free Like a Blue Jay part 2

Authors Note = I was asked for a sequel on every single review!!!!I can NOT belive that!Man...I didn't actually think people would even like this story.... :p This was originally supost to be those type of storys where it ends and it is up to your imagination...but I am continuing it!!!!!  
  
oh and this one will be done in a few peoples POV so just be aware of that okay ^.^  
  
This chap also has NO Kenyako in it okay?Well it might...If you can't handle Ken and Yolei hugging each other because they miss their daughter then don't read this :p  
  
Disclaimer = No no no no no no I do NOT NOT NOT NOT own Digimon got it?  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
++ I'll be Free Like a Blue Jay ++   
____________________________________________________________________  
  
++Ken and Yolei's Daughter's POV++  
  
I am free! I can't belive it! No more Sam or even Yolei or Ken! But it is getting late I see as I look down at my watch. I am hungry now so I open up my duffel bag and take out some chips. Still I stay by that tree. I look up once again. The blue Jay is sleeping. Maybe I should do the same because the sun has just set.  
  
I close my eyes. I hear a sound. I jump up in a sweat scared. After all, I am only ten years old. I hear an owl hooting above me. I look up. Still the blue jay sits and sleeps. The owl is above the blue jay. His eyes are glowing bright yellow color. I am scared for the owl is scary with his eyes so bright.  
  
I curl up in a little ball scared as ever. I never thought it would be scary by myself, in the city, alone in the dark with an owl and a blue jay. Never. Warm tears began to fall down my face. I miss my Yolei and Ken and even Sam. I want to hug them. Yolei and Ken my hate me and never love me but, I love them. I would go home and forget about this but I don't know which way is home.  
  
In an emergency Ken said to just stay where you are and not leave so someone can find you. But who would find me? Sam doesn't care about me at all. I'm sure he would be happy if I left. Ken and Yolei are probably having a party with me gone. They all don't love me...they hate me. So who? Who will find me? No one will for I am the unloved child.  
  
++Ken's POV++  
  
It is quiet now. Yolei is out with Sam getting some ice cream. Boy does that kid just love sweets. I smile at thought of him eating some candy. Unlike my brother, this kid lives for sweets. He grew up so fast though. I sigh as I think about when Sam my brother, was alive. I shake the thought out of my head. I shouldn't be depressed now. I am still waiting for my daughter to get home.  
  
She is always at her friends houses. Sometimes she forgets to tell us she is leaving so Yolei and I figured she did that this time. But it is getting real late. Where could she be? Maybe I should call her friends houses.   
  
I go to the phone and dial numbers but with each house I get the same response. She isn't here and she hasn't been here. I am getting worried. She should be here now but she isn't. Why isn't she? If anything happens to her I'll have no choice but to blame myself. It would probably be my fault anyway for Yolei is to good of a mother for it to be her fault. I love my daughter so much.  
  
I hear the front door open. In comes Yolei and Sam. Sam runs to his room to play. I go up to Yolei and ask if she has seen our daughter anywhere at all. She replys with the answer I thought....no. I am so worried now. I want to break down in tears but no. I will be strong. I tell Yolei I called all of our daughters friends houses and I tell her the responses I got.   
  
Yolei panics and calls the police to report a missing child. They tell her to wait. To file a missing report you have to wait at least twenty four hours. She hangs up the phone and turns to me with tears in her eyes. She comes and hugs me crying and letting it all out. She is wetting my shirt but I don't care. I hug my wife back as I sit down. I kiss her on the head telling her it will be alright but I am not so sure it will be. I am so scared right now. I just want my daughter back. I love her.  
  
I know how my parents must of felt now when I was the Digimon Emperor and decided to live in the Digital World. Like my father I must be strong but inside I am falling apart.  
  
++ Yolei's POV ++  
  
I hug Ken tighter. I miss my daughter so much. He told me it would be all right but how does he know? What if something happens to her. Those damn police men won't help now. I continue to cry. I know I am wetting Ken but I'm sure he doesn't mind.  
  
Is she okay? Is she hurt? These questions are racing threw my mind. I miss my daughter. I love her. I want to hug her and we need to do something! I'm not going to stand around here and do nothing. I look up at Ken and look into his violet eyes. I can tell he is just as worried as me.  
  
I tell him I want to go look for her. He tells me to stay here and he will go but no. I want to look for my daughter. He then reminds me of Sam. Someone has to stay here with him. I nod my head realizing he is right. I let go of him while he grabs his jacket and leaves the house. I began to cry again. I sink to the floor on my knees.  
  
Should I tell Sam? What if he hears me crying? I don't know what to do!  
  
++Sam's POV++  
  
Tears are rolling down my face. I heard everything. I miss my sister. Sure she is mean sometimes to me but I still love her. What is something happens. Mommy is crying I can hear her! I run to my desk and look at the picture I just made. It has mommy, daddy, my sister, me, and the new baby in it. I write on the top of the picture to mommy from Sam. I also write feel better soon.  
  
I run to the kitchen and hug mommy. Then I give her the picture and she smiles. She then hugs me back. I love my mommy but I want to share her with my sister.  
  
Just then a blue bird comes into the room. It flew threw the window. I tell my mommy. We look at the blue bird together. It chirps and flys back out the window. My sister loves Blue Jays.  
  
++Ken's POV++  
  
I have ran down the streets for hours now. Still no sign of her. Just when I am about to give up I hear crying. I run to a tree and see a half asleep crying child. I pick her up. It is my daughter. I smile as I walk home. She is alright. I tell her I was so worried about her and how much I love her. I then kiss her on the forehead.  
  
++Ken and Yolei's Daughter's POV++  
  
I guess I was wrong...my parents do love me. I love them too. I can't belive I thought other wise. Why would my dad come if they didn't love me or care about me? I was wrong...  
  
Just then a Blue Jay flew down at us and landed on my shoulder. It chipped and I smiled. It stayed there all the way home....  
  
The End  
  
I did it! I love this story! Please review! I tryed to keep the Blue Jay theme going in this chap...I hope I did a good job ^^  
  
Ja ne  
~DCE  



	3. Epilogue

A/N: One of the things you notice in your writing sometimes after reading it a million times is plot holes or jut something that doesn't make sense...First of all the first thing I noticed was...WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BLUE JAY COME FROM IN THE SECOND CHAP IN THE BEGINNING!!! -.- SOOOOO I made this epilogue!! TO EXPLAIN!!! WHERE THE HELL THAT BLUE JAY ~DID~ COME!!! HURRAY!!!......not.... -.-;;  
  
Once again this is in the daughters POV and I am trying NOT to use actual times a character speaks..   
  
Disclaimer: ........What do you think? I don't even own this piece of lint in my pocket....so there is no way I could EVER own a kewl anime show!! -.-;;; OKAY!!! OKAY!!! I'll say it!! I DON'T own Digimon...  
  
  
  
++ I'll be Free Like a Blue Jay ++  
  
Two years has passed...since the horrible day. How could I be so foolish? I don't know..but one thing is for sure...I'm glad my dad found me!! Yeah, I'm calling my Mom and Dad...well, Mom and Dad again. Many things have happened since then..most all for the better. I know my Mom, Dad, Sam, and even my little baby brother all love me. But even so, I still can't forget what happened.  
  
Mostly all my memories are from the time when I was running as far as I could away from home.  
  
It was really scary especially when I bumped into this man..more like a ghostly figure or something. Kinda like a wizard.... He mumbled something about my parents and Aunt Kari. She isn't really my aunt though. I just call her that.   
  
Any ways then he reached out to me with his hand. I was about to scream when I saw a blue jay. I could of sworn it was one of the same ones from the nest!! Really!! It came straight at him beck first!! When!! He disappeared...gone!! Poof!!   
  
When the Blue Jay began to fly away I followed it and it led me to that tree...  
  
Now you try to tell me that wasn't a scary thing for a ten year old...actually for anyone! I mean a ghost of a wizard? I must of been seeing things...  
  
A bell was rung. I could here it. I know what that means!! I run out of my room and into the living room. A new family of Blue Jays have moved into the tree. I smile. Now every year new Blue Jays come. I watch them as the grow and learn. The when they leave. Life is good. For now anyway..but I would rather be happy now then still lost out there alone and miserable.  
  
The END!!  
  
I know I added Wizardmon....but well..... -.-;; I couldn't think of ANYTHING!!!! oh well  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
DCE  



End file.
